Of Quarrels and Women
by Ithilin Palandiriel
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn disagree about women. Aragorn ignores Legolas in favor of Arwen. But something happens that the prince does not expect. Friendship and love will be tested WARNING: Implied sex. and bring tissues. COMPLETE!
1. summary and First Meetings

Of Quarrels and Women  
by Ithilin Palandiriel  
Feedback please: ithilinpalantir@netscape.net  
  
Rating: R  
(implied sex) Nothing graphic but if you are one of those squeamish sorts, please don't  
bother reading this.  
  
Summary:  
Set about 20 years before Fellowship. Legolas and Aragorn argue about,  
what else, women. Aragorn is captivated by Arwen and is ignoring the prince who has come to visit. Lord Elrond has adopted another human, or is she an elf that merely looks human. Or is she something else completely. Whatever she is, she has managed to wrap herself around the young prince's  
heart. Friendship and love will be tested. (Bring tissues!)  
  
Disclaimer: Though I am not, by any stretch of the imagination, Tolkien, I am very much indebted to him for his masterful creation of the races of Middle Earth.  
Middle Earth will be returned to him with all its contents, perhaps a little the worse for wear, but nonetheless exactly as he put it on paper  
and said "Ner!"  
Nain aiyale Valinor, May it be I shall behold thee in Valinor.  
  
Author's Note: None of my stories connect to each other in any way. I just like seeing how our friends react to the situations I put them in. However these two stories are the exception to this rule. The Young woman in this story is named Ithilin. She is not me, but by the Valar I wish I was her. Story  
Characters get to have all the fun.  
  
Of Quarrels and Women  
Part one : First Meetings  
  
"Aragorn!" The prince glowered at his human friend. "Honestly, Humans and their one track minds."  
"Did you say something, Legolas?" The man asked distractedly as Arwen passed in front of the window.  
Legolas rolled his eyes. He was actually surprised Aragorn hadn't drowned yet in the drool that was sliding down the human's chin.  
"I'm really getting tired of repeating myself every time Arwen makes an appearance." The elf said in an exasperated tone.  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Argh!" The elf cried, slugging his friend in the shoulder. "You are completely worthless when she's around."  
Legolas picked up his quiver and shouldering his bow, stalked out. If he hadn't he might have actually killed Aragorn. Elves didn't behave this way, why did humans. What made it worse was the human didn't seem to notice the elf's frustration.  
Once out in the summer evening, Legolas took the game trail that led to the waterfall. He needed a swim to clear his head. In the two days since his arrival at Imladris, the prince had been ignored by his friend. Now he was debating whether or not to return to Mirkwood.  
The sunset on the waterfall was breathtaking. Purples, reds and golds danced on the spray. Legolas shed his tunic, jerkin and boots, opting to keep his breeches on in case anyone happened by and he wanted to avoid the embarrassment. Silently he slipped into the sun warmed water. It felt good against his skin. He felt some of his frustration ebb. He had never known was it was to be in love, nor was he likely to find out. Not that he hadn't had lovers. He had had quite a few over the centuries, but they never wanted anything permanent. Also being a prince, his marriage would be arranged by his family. It would never be the kind of all consuming love that stories spoke of, and he had heard plenty of stories. About men and women willing to die for one another. Did love like that really exist, he thought curiously.  
Suddenly he heard a sound. On the slight breeze, his ears picked up a voice. He panicked slightly as it drew nearer. Quickly he hid himself behind an outcropping in the pool. As he watched, a young woman approached clad in breeches and a tightly laced bodice. Her long honey gold hair was bound away from her face in a thick braid. She was singing an old elvish tune often sung by courting lovers. Was she expecting to meet her lover here? Aragorn's brothers had told him that this was a favorite trysting spot. Yet he noticed that there was no answering song. Why, he mused. She was certainly pretty enough. Then he heard her laughter, gentle and sweet on the wind.  
"So you think I'm pretty?" her elvish heavily accented and slightly stilted as though it was not her native tongue.  
The prince cocked his head to one side. "You can hear my thoughts?" he asked slightly taken aback.  
"Aye, my lord. Lord Elrond must have forgotten to warn you about me."  
"Estel as well, it seems." The prince grumbled, swimming to shore.  
"Do not let me interrupt your swim." She said as Legolas hoisted himself out of the pool, "I'm not meeting anyone, if that's what you're thinking. I was actually hoping you would let me join you."  
"You knew I was here?"  
The young woman smiled and nodded. "Not everyone knows to guard against me. Apparently, not all elves have the ability to sense thoughts. Or, it seems, to sense that they are being overheard."  
Legolas chuckled, "Can you block thoughts?"  
"I don't know. I'm still kind of new to this ability. I suppose it's possible."  
"Come the water's warm and I would enjoy the company."  
"Estel has deserted you for some bewitching elf maid?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water.  
Legolas chuckled ruefully as he slid back into the pool, "He seems to forget that I exist with Arwen around."  
The young woman laughed. The sound made the young prince shiver with delight. His blue eyes sparkled in the fading light. He had never reacted this way to a woman, human or elf. Why her, why now?  
"Race you to the waterfall!" she challenged as she jumped in beside him and splashed him playfully.  
Before he could splash her, she disappeared under the water. Then he heard her musical laugh some distance away. She already had a head start. Quickly, he ducked under the silvery surface and kicking off the rocky side, sped through the water toward her.  
Night spread her spangled scarf over the sky. Earendil shone brightly over the waterfall as the two young beings dragged themselves out of the pool and collapsed on the rocky shore.  
"Ithilin," Legolas gasped, rolling onto his stomach so that he looked her in the eye. "How came you to Lord Elrond?"  
"Hmmm. Now that's a really long story." She chuckled, tucking a strand of wet hair behind the prince's pointed ear. "Gandalf brought me here about two years ago from my homeland. For what purpose yet, I know not. But I'm beginning to think it worth it."  
Without thinking he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes in pleasure.  
"You like that way too much, my prince." She laughed at him.  
Legolas chuckled, "I'll not deny it. It wouldn't do any good."  
"I'll keep that in mind if I need to get your attention in the future."  
"The only thing that would make me stop you, would be if there was someone else present." He laughed.  
Ithilin sobered a little, "Why are you not so guarded with your emotions tonight? In the past you have been completely unreadable."  
"Perhaps it is the company I am keeping tonight. Perhaps it is the night." He said running the back of his hand along the line of her jaw. "I know not."  
He felt her pulse quicken beneath his hand. He was affecting her as much as she was him. This was not a good idea. They had just met. They barely knew each other. Besides, she was Lord Elrond's ward. He could not do this.  
"Stop, please." She asked softly. "It is not that I do not welcome your touch. And it has nothing to do with you."  
"I understand," he answered breathlessly, pulling away slowly. He was quickly getting lost in the dark pools of her eyes. "We have just met. It would not be right."  
Ithilin nodded as she stood. Legolas gasped at the sight. The moon had risen, large and full, bathing his fair companion in its silvery light. Her name suited her very much at that moment, Ithilin, song of the Moon. Then it hit him, before him stood a young woman of immense power. Power beyond even the imaginings of the elves.  
"I'm sure we have been missed by now."  
If she had seen his reaction, she ignore it. He had seen her true self.  
"Aye, my lady. We would not want them thinking ill had befallen us." 


	2. The Archery Lesson

Part Two: The Archery Lesson  
  
"Man you're awful, Ithilin!" Elrohir gasped through his laughter as her arrow went wild an struck a tree a hundred yards from the target. Not only that, the shaft shattered on impact, eliciting more laughter from the twins.  
"Then stop laughing and teach me, you nift."  
Ithilin shoved Elrohir into his brother, toppling them both to the ground.  
"You'd think that after all the time you've been with us you might have been able to pick something up." Elladan choked, pushing his brother off of him.  
"Right. Between you two and Aragorn, I definitely ready to do battle with orcs." She hissed sarcastically as she nocked another arrow to the string.  
The wood creaked softly as she pulled the string taut. Fffwhpp! The shaft left the bow, again going wild. Unfortunately, It nearly clipped Aragorn's ear as he and the prince entered the practice grounds.  
"Hay! Watch it!" the human growled as the arrow whistled past. "I can't believe that after all this time you two are still trying to teach her how to shoot."  
"I would help if they didn't laugh at me so much, Estel."  
"If you could follow simple instructions, you might actually learn something for a change." Aragorn said heatedly.  
"If instructions were given, human, I could follow them." Venom dripped from her every word. "But you three seem intent on giving as little as possible and laugh at me when I can not do as you supposedly instruct."  
Aragorn bristled, raising his hand to strike her cheek. Ithilin just glared at him, daring him to strike her.  
"Great, here we go again!" Elrohir sighed, rolling his eyes, as archery practice quickly erupted into a fight.  
"Go easy on him this time, Ithilin." Elladan called as the she-elf knocked the human to the ground. "Ada won't like it if we have to tell him that Estel was beat up by a girl again."  
"You two are next." She growled. "I'm tired of being treated like I'm some sort of dull witted human female that doesn't know the front of her tunic from the back. You don't treat Arwen this way and I am just as capable as she is."  
Legolas watched the fiery she-elf with barely concealed mirth as she gave his friend a good pounding.  
"Get off of me, rauko," Aragorn said, struggling to get free of her grasp.  
The prince quietly and gently laid his hand on the she-elf's shoulder. "Where is your bow, little one?"  
Ithilin let go of Aragorn and went to retrieve her bow.  
"No wonder you are having trouble, my lady. It's taller than you are!"  
"Try telling them that."  
"You three have been trying to sabotage her training." It was a statement, not a question. "Don't you realize she could get seriously hurt?"  
"So?" Aragorn said angrily as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "She brought it on herself with the silly notion that she's as good as a man."  
Legolas bit his tongue to keep from pointing out that Ithilin had just pinned him to the ground unaided by a man. This fiery she-elf might well be as dangerous as himself, if properly instructed.  
"You don't seem to think it's so silly when Arwen can fight just as well as any male." She retorted hotly  
"Arwen is an elf." Came the reply. "You, my lady, are not."  
"I do not have to stand here and be insulted by a witless idiot who refuses to see what is right before his eyes!" Ithilin turned on her heel and stormed off.  
"She's crazy." Elrohir shook his head as he watched the young woman march away.  
Estel and the elder twin nodded in agreement.  
"She is no different than Arwen." Legolas said quietly. He was angry that they could not see her for what she was and that they treated her so poorly. :Meet me here later, Ithilin.: he sent. :I will teach you.:  
:Thank you, mellon-nîn.:  
"No, mellon-nîn, she's very different. She doesn't think like elves or men." Elladan said. "She refuses to acknowledge her own limitations."  
"How can she know them if she is not given the tools to do such."  
"She should already know them." Said the elder twin  
"And if she does not? What then?" Legolas demanded softly.  
"Then it is her own folly."  
* * *  
Night had fallen over the practice field. Legolas stood lost in thought as the moon rose casting a silver sheen over the cropped grass. In his hands he held two bows. They were identical except that one was shorter than the other by at least two feet.  
"Thank you, mellon-nîn," Ithilin said softly as she stepped up beside him.  
"This bow will suit you better, my lady." He whispered, handing her the shorter of the two. "I outgrew it centuries ago. It is yours, if you want it."  
Ithilin took it from him and reverently ran her hands along the satiny wood. It felt light in her hands. She knew that it would, considering where it came from. It was well known that Mirkwood bows were much lighter and far deadlier than those of the Noldor.  
"I know not what to say, Legolas. It is a beautiful and much appreciated gift." She gazed up into the prince's eyes.  
Legolas smiled, handing her a quiver of arrows. "These are unmarked, 'Lin." He said. "Later I will show you how to mark them as your own. For now, you will learn to master the bow."  
He drew a shaft from his own quiver and nocked it to the string in the blink of an eye. When he let it fly, it whistled through the still night air and landed dead center on the target.  
"Show me!"  
"Patience, little one. Put your quiver on, then we will begin."  
Ithilin shrugged into the quiver's harness and buckled it in place. Grabbing an arrow, she fitted it to the string and let it fly. It landed with a soft thunk in the ground two yards short of the target.  
"Very good. If you had pulled the string a little more, you might have knocked my arrow off the target."  
"Let me try again."  
This time, Legolas guided her hands with his own. "Do you feel the difference in the bow's tension, 'Lin?'  
"Yes."  
"Now stand perfectly still and let out your breath, then release it."  
She did as he instructed and let the arrow fly. It hit the mark only a few inches shy of Legolas' shaft.  
"Better. Now try again."  
Her movements blurred and another arrow found the mark. This time the prince's arrow was split neatly in two.  
"I see I'm going to loose a lot of shafts to you, mellon-nîn."  
"No. You won't." she said looking him in the eye, her slender mouth quirked in a smirk. "But those two Noldor Elves and Estel might."  
"Of that, I have no doubt," he chuckled. "Now do it again." 


	3. The Quarrel

Part Three: The Quarrel  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn strode into the prince's room as he always did, without knocking.  
The bed curtains were still closed, which was unusual considering the hour. Normally the Mirkwood prince was up well before dawn.  
"Legolas? Are you all right?"  
"You seem to have a very bad habit of spoiling peoples dreams." Legolas growled at his friend, poking his disheveled blond head out of the curtains.  
"Was it a good one, I hope?"  
"You'd like to know that wouldn't you" The prince shot back. In fact it had been a wonderful dream. The same one he had had for the last three weeks. He felt a familiar and generally welcomed tightening just thinking about it. However, he really did not want Aragorn teasing him. The human could be unmerciful when it came to something as emotional as a budding relationship. Not that he was any better, but this time it felt different. He wasn't ready to say anything to anyone yet.  
"What's her name?"  
"Shut up and let me get dressed." He hissed, crawling out the other side of the bed to avoid the human laughing about the bulge in the front of his breeches. Aragorn was beginning to get on his nerves.  
Aragorn tossed Legolas a fresh tunic. "Ada, was concerned that you were not at breakfast."  
"Oh for heavens sake, Estel. I oversleep and you all think something's wrong." He shrugged on the pale green tunic and pulled his long blond hair from beneath the collar. Hooking the catches, he silently wished he could have worn the tunic he had on yesterday. It had Ithilin's scent on it from their lesson last night. Unfortunately, the servant attached to him had already taken it to be cleaned. She was splitting arrow shafts every other shot now, and had been for a while. With more practice, she would be nearly his equal. Maybe it was time to turn her attention to sword work. With her slight frame and small size, she might prove to be quite as deadly as he was. It was worth a thought anyway. "I thought that after you have breakfast, we could go hunting." Legolas eyed the human with a raised eyebrow. "That would be nice, so long as Arwen stays here." Aragorn looked hurt, "What do you have against her. She's done nothing to you." "Nothing except divert you attention from your guest," the prince shot back angrily. "You've barely given me the time of day since I arrived, Aragorn. I'd say that I have a pretty good reason for being upset." He picked up his doublet, tugging it on as he walked from the room. Out in the hall, he freed his hair from the collar and pulled the belt tight at his slender waist. "Are you coming, Estel? You're the one that's so hot to get going." Legolas rolled his eyes as Aragorn slid down the banister. Humans were so impulsive. "Estel!' Lord Elrond roared from the dining hall, "How many more times am I going to have to tell you to stop doing that?" "Many, many more, Ada." Aragorn answered, grinning at the elf lord. "Did you sleep well, Legolas?" "Yes, thank you, my lord." The prince said glancing around the table. Ithilin sat to Elrond's right. Her long blond hair was pulled away from her pretty face, caught in a silver clasp, but cascaded over her slim shoulders. He could see, on either side of her head, two small braids hung concealed within the thick mane. "Lady Ithilin," He said taking the seat opposite her, "Aragorn and I are going hunting today. Would you care to join us?" Aragorn shot the prince an angry look. "She can not come." "Then neither can Arwen." Legolas glared back. "As much as I would enjoy a hunting trip, Prince Legolas. I fear Lord Elrond requires my presence here today." Ithilin gazed steadily at the prince, :I will not put myself in the middle of your quarrel, Legolas. Leave me out of it.: :I'm only trying to get a point across to him, 'Lin.: :Like I said, Leave me out of it.: Her mind voice was firm. She understood that Legolas wasn't trying to put her in the middle. The fact that the prince had not told anyone about their friendship, told her that he was very shy about it. :Will you be back tonight?: :I am going to guess the answer is 'Yes'.: he thought back. :Though it might be a good idea to stay away from the waterfall and the archery field.: :Afraid we might get caught, mellon-nîn?: :By Aragorn? Yes.: Ithilin chuckled softly, eliciting an arched eyebrow from the elf lord. She shook her head imperceptibly, staving off any further questioning from him. :Does Lord Elrond know?: the prince's mind voice was tinged with panic. :He only knows that we have become friends. Do not worry, Legolas, No one knows that we can speak mind to mind.: :But he knows that you can.: :Aye, but he does not know that I can speak to anyone else but him.: :What else have you told him, I wonder.: A small smile played at the corners of her slender mouth, :Don't get cocky, or I might just tell . . .: The look of horror that passed across his blue eyes made it hard for her to keep a straight face. "You ready?" "How long will we be gone?" Legolas asked as he finished his breakfast "What's the hurry? You don't have to go home for six weeks yet." Aragorn said off-handedly. "I just thought your father would like to know when to expect us back." Aragorn saw the elf lord's eyebrows creep into his hairline expectantly. "Well?" "A couple of days. Maybe three or four." The human shrugged, "Depends on the game." :Well so much for seeing you this evening,: He thought glumly at her. :I'll make it up to you when you get back.: :Promise?: She sent him a mental caress and pretended to lick something from her lips. Struggling to keep control of his features, he followed Aragorn from the hall. Just as he crossed the threshold he heard her voice in his mind, tinged with mirth, :Hmmm, I wonder what elves taste like?: Much to his amazement and Aragorn's amusement, Legolas tripped falling gracelessly to the floor. Ithilin's musical laughter reached his ears. He felt the heat of a fiery blush burn his fair cheeks. :You'll pay for that, mellon-nîn.: His mind whispered with mock menace coloring his words. :I certainly hope so. Otherwise I wouldn't have said it.: The prince looked over his shoulder at her. :You might not like what I have in mind.: :We shall see, won't we?: "May I ask what just happened?" Aragorn gasped through his laughter. Legolas stood, his head held high. "I don't know what you mean, Estel."  
* * * Two days into the hunting trip Legolas rounded on Aragorn. "I have been here for three weeks, Estel. So far the only person that you have acknowledged the existence of is Arwen. Why is that?" the prince said in a soft voice. "Hello. I'm in love with her." "You asked me here. I was under the impression that I was your guest." "You're jealous." Aragorn stared incredulously at his friend. "Admit it. You're jealous." "I am not!" Legolas turned toward him. He was ready to slug the human. "I just don't like being ignored by my best friend." "I have not ignored you!" "Then what have we done together in the last three weeks, hmmm?" "Uh . . ." "Thought so. Your mind has been so preoccupied with Arwen you didn't even noticed that I was around." "Well what have you been up to for the last three weeks that I have been supposedly ignoring you?" "I've gone to the archery field with your brothers, gone swimming, tried to stir up some trouble. You know, the usual stuff WE do together." The prince spat back hotly, leaving out Ithilin's archery lessons. He was really angry and did not want to have to defend his friendship with the she- elf. Aragorn had brought this on himself. He was getting tired of being treated like an uninvited guest. "You're free to go home if you don't like it here." Hissed the human. Didn't Legolas understand what it was like to be in love. The entire world ceased to exist when the object of one's affections was around. "What do you see in her anyway. She is beautiful, yes. But I just don't see it." He turned away from the human and continued, "If you ask me, she has enough arrogance for all the elves combi-" Aragorn tackled the prince, sending him to the ground. The elf twisted in Aragorn's grasp, fighting to turn over. Aragorn caught his long blond hair in one hand, yanking the prince's head back painfully. Legolas yelped in surprise. One knee was pressed into the small of the elf's back making it too painful for him to struggle. "You are suppose to be my friend. I do not want to hear anything against Arwen again. Do you understand?" "If this is how you will treat me should I speak the truth, I do not think I want to remain your friend." He growled, ignoring the pain shooting up his spine as Aragorn's knee pressed down harder. Angrily, Aragorn yanked the elf's hair again. "I asked you if you understood, Legolas." Arching his back suddenly, the prince was able to throw Aragorn off of him. "I understand perfectly." He hissed, gathering up his quiver and bow. "When Arwen is around you don't want to be bothered with a friend who doesn't share your infatuation, is that it." Legolas faced his friend, blue eyes flashing dangerously, "Well, Aragorn son of Arathorn, I will not trouble you further with my unwanted presence." With that, Legolas stalked off into the forest, heading back to Lord Elrond's house. 


	4. Legolas' Choice

Part Four: Legolas' Choice  
  
It was dusk when he reached the courtyard. Earendil twinkled overhead. Sighing wearily, Legolas mounted the steps. "Well, you are a welcomed sight, albeit earlier than expected. " came the soft lilt of Ithilin's voice from the doorway. "Is Aragorn with you?" "Do not speak to me of Aragorn, Ithilin." Legolas growled as he came to stand beside her. Ithilin, who barely reached his shoulders, looked up into his eyes. "You two argued?" she asked, even though she already knew what the answer would be. Legolas reached out and pulled her to him. "Yes," came the pained reply whispered into her hair. Her weight against him was comforting as she nuzzled his chest. He kissed the crown of her head, pulling her tighter against him. He felt her slender velvet clad arms encircle his waist, and relaxed into her embrace. Right now he didn't care who saw them, he needed her comfort. "Are you OK?" "No." ""Come, the others are just sitting down for supper." "I would rather go to my room and soak in a hot bath." He said softly. She chuckled, "A hot bath will do you no good without something hot in your stomach. Come." Pulling him inside, she unbuckled his quiver and set it by the door along with his bow. Legolas caught her waist and kissed her gently. Her hands slid up his outer tunic and came to rest on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He wanted her, badly. It was a fair bet that she wanted him as well. She was flushed when they broke apart, but started toward the dining hall. "Wait." He said softly, "You look like you've run a mile at top speed. Rest a minute before we go in." Ithilin laid her head against his chest. His spicy earthy scent calmed her as much as it enticed her. It felt good to be wrapped in his arms. She wanted to stay here forever. However once her breathing calmed and she didn't feel quite so flushed, she pulled away slowly. "Look who I found." She said brightly, as she guided him into the dining hall. "You're back early. Where's -" Elladan began. Ithilin shook her head at the dark-haired twin as the prince stiffened beneath her hand. She knew he would no want to discuss what had happened until much later. "I'm glad you could join us." Lord Elrond said as the prince sat wearily next to Ithilin. "I really wanted to go and soak, but who could resist such enchanting company." He said looking directly at Ithilin. "Besides, she convinced me that I will relax better if I've eaten." Lord Elrond laughed. He could see the young prince was captivated by his ward, and it was quickly becoming much more than mere friendship. "I would bet a mithril vest that she would be able to convince you of just about anything." "You might just be right, Lord Elrond." Legolas chuckled as he brushed a wisp of honey blond hair away from her face. "Eat, my lord. Hot food is far better than cold." She scolded lightly. :I like my food hot and sweet, 'Lin. Does the moon taste sweet, I wonder?: :If you don't eat your supper, you won't find out.: Legolas stuck his tongue out at her and made a face. :Oh yes I will.: Under the table, he squeezed her hand, letting it rest on his thigh. A small mischievous smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Just as Legolas took a drink, she dug her fingers into a particularly ticklish spot on the inside of his thigh. Eyes wide with surprise, the prince choked on the wine. "Are you all right, young one?" The elf lord asked with concern. The younger elf blushed as he tried to regain some sense of composure. "I just tried to breathe my wine instead of drink it." He answered, shooting a warning glance at Ithilin, whose eyes danced merrily. :That is going to cost you, my pretty elf.: :I'm glad that you are in a better mood.: Lord Elrond watched the two young ones closely. He knew Ithilin had caused the young prince to choke on his drink. He also could see the subtle flirting going on. And knowing Ithilin, he would bet that they were speaking directly mind to mind. The looks that passed between them said it all. Elves didn't flirt or court like humans. They had a tendency to keep things low key, telling as few people as possible. However, if one knew what to look for, one would see this for the romance it was.  
* * *  
Aragorn sat brooding in the clearing long after Legolas stormed off. They both had been angry. However the prince's anger had seem unjustified. He had not been ignoring the elf. They had done things together. Why was he being so demanding? What the prince had said about Arwen had hurt, too. It made him angrier just thinking about it. What was the matter with him? Aragorn was fuming. Legolas had had many lovers in his long life. In fact, the prince had recently broken off a long term relationship with a rather stunning she-elf. Why, he couldn't fathom. But the break had been hard on him. He obviously knew what it was like to be in love. Why couldn't Legolas just accept that Aragorn loved Arwen? He wanted to lay into the elf, he was so angry. It would be a lot easier if Legolas would just get mad at him so they could settle this by trying to kill each other. But the prince always kept his anger in check. The human had no doubt that Legolas could be a deadly adversary. He had seen the elf prince in battle too many times not to know how dangerous his controlled fury could be. Beautiful and deadly. Maybe that's why she-elves didn't stay with him long. How many had rejected him or been the ones to break off the relationship? Countless. That, alone, had to take its toll on the prince's heart. Then a thought struck him. Maybe Legolas had been trying to protect him from going through the same pain. The prince knew that pain all too well. He looked up. Twilight was just beginning to tint the sky. How long had he been sitting here? He should go back home and apologize. He really didn't want to loose his best friend. They had been through too much for him to let their friendship die because of one woman. With that thought in mind, he gathered up his bow and quiver and set out back toward home. He knew that it would be near midnight by the time he reached his father's house, but he had to talk to Legolas. They had to settle this one way or another.  
* * * The rest of supper and evening was uneventful. As the young elves started up the stairs, Elrond pulled Ithilin into is study.  
  
"Ithilin," he began as he closed the door, "I saw what happened at supper." "I know you did." "I am also going to urge you and Legolas to consider more caution. I am happy for both your sakes that you have found love. But I need you to remember that he is a prince. His family will dictate who his bride will be. He does not have a choice in this." Ithilin gazed at him calmly. "He does have a choice, Lord Elrond. All of us have free will, Elves and Men alike." "Does he know?" "Yes. In his heart, he knows. He saw it the night we met at the waterfall. But what I am does not mater to him." "That's a comforting thought." "If it had, we would not be having this conversation." A look of concern lit her blue eyes. "He and Aragorn have fought, and I'm pretty sure that its about Arwen." "I've been afraid of this." Elrond sighed. "Let me talk to him." She said. "I don't think that would be wise, youngling." "Why? Lord Elrond, he has never been one to open up willingly and you know that. He doesn't even want Estel to know about us. Legolas will tell me in his own time, not anyone else's" Ithilin opened the door and headed for the stairs. "I'm well aware of the caution that we need to take." "It's just that I don't want either of you to get hurt." "I understand."  
* * *  
Legolas eased his aching body into the steaming water. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt his taught muscles relax in the heat of the water. If he wasn't careful, he just might fall asleep here.  
"While I'm here I might as well wash off the dirt that has accumulated in the last three days."  
"Like elves get so dirty." Came Ithilin's voice from the doorway.  
Surprised and slightly embarrassed, the prince sank down a little farther in the tub.  
"What-"  
"I just thought you might need some help with those hard to reach places."  
Legolas smiled nervously, "OK but you stay back there."  
"Afraid I'll see what I'm missing?" She laughed at him.  
"Yes." He laughed back, "If you peek, you'll only want me more."  
Ithilin picked up a washcloth and hung it over the side of the tub. Then she unbound the three braids in his hair and neatly picked them out. When she finished, she ran her fingers through his silky hair.  
"If only my hair was so well behaved." She said smoothing it with her hand. "Dunk your head."  
Legolas held his breath and ducked beneath the water. When he surfaced he was laughing.  
"It's not so well behaved when it's wet." He turned to face her, his wet hair plastered to his skull and sticking to his bare chest. "I haven't been bathed like this since my mother was still with us. I was still very young when she left for the Undying Lands."  
"Hand me the soap." She asked as she picked up washcloth and immersed it in the water. "You must miss her."  
"Yes, but that was so long ago, Ithilin. I do know that I will see her again." He sat up, grabbed a bottle of lavender colored liquid and handed it to her. "However, I'm not so sure about Estel."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I think he's pretty angry about what I said about Arwen."  
"Your anger was justified, Legolas. He's been ignoring you for quite awhile."  
  
"That doesn't excuse what I said, and you know it."  
Ithilin opened the bottle, releasing a calming spicy scent. "Now I know you secret for smelling so good." She chuckled. I've been trying to figure out what that scent is for three weeks and here you keep it hiding in a bottle."  
The prince laughed, "OK. I admit it. I'm a vain creature. I love the smell of Moonflowers. Don't say a word."  
"Not a word." She said as she poured some of the purple liquid onto the washcloth and his hair then handed it back to him. Laying the cloth over his shoulder, she began to work the soap into his hair. "So, what did you say to him?"  
"I said that Arwen was arrogant enough for all the elves. Then he tackled me, yanked my head back by my hair and pinned me to the ground by putting his knee in my back." He gazed sullenly at the water. He felt Ithilin pick up the washcloth and run it across his shoulders, back and neck. "He said that he didn't want me to say anything against her again."  
Ithilin pushed him under then grabbed a fine toothed bone comb and began combing out the tangles after he surfaced again. "What happened then?" "I threw him off *ouch* and came back here." "Wash!" She threw the washcloth in front of him with a small splash. Legolas wiped the water from his eyes and poured some more soap on the rag. "Let him cool down. Talk to him when he comes home." "You think elves hold *ouch* grudges. You should *ouch* see him. Estel is the *ouch* King of Grudge Holding." "Give it time. He doesn't realize that elvish courting is different from human. We're a bit more secretive about it." "You would think that after all the women he's teased me about *ouch* he'd be able to take it." "Have you told him about us?" "No. I want to wait." Ithilin nodded. Just as it was with Aragorn's defending of Arwen, so it was with this proud young prince. "Why?" "Because, I don't want to do to him what he did to me." "Is it because its different this time?" she asked, gently pulling his head back so she could see his sapphire eyes. "Yes." He answered quietly as he closed his eyes. "But unfortunately my marriage is already being arranged. I do not have a choice in this, Ithilin. I wish to the Valar I did." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his ear, laughing softly at his involuntary shudder of pleasure. "That washcloth isn't nearly big enough." She whispered playfully biting his ear. "Out!" he gasped over a chuckle. Ithilin threw a towel at him, hitting him in the face as he got to his knees in the tub as she scurried out of the room. "What color breeches do you want?" she asked from the bed chamber. "Pick one." He said as a pair of sapphire silk velvet leggings appeared in the doorway. Quickly he padded over and took them from her, and slipped them on. "I swear, you are a bigger peacock than I am." She said gazing around the open wardrobe as he stepped out of the bath chamber, tying the leather lacing of his breeches. "Come here, woman." His eyes sparkled impishly, making a grab for her. Only she danced out of his reach and leapt onto the bed. "You're not safe there, little one." He laughed, hopping lightly onto the foot board. Just as he stepped down onto the mattress, she giggled and darted out of his reach again. After a while, he finally trapped her in a corner. Both of them were giggling helplessly and flushed from their chase, but Legolas managed to drag her back to the bed. He scooped her up and tossed her onto the deep burgundy comforter. Before she could escape, he straddled waist and began to unhook her bodice. "No, Legolas." She breathed, stilling his hands. "As much as we both want this, we can't." "Ithilin," he panted, leaning over her, his damp hair falling over his slender, powerful shoulders. Ithilin could see it in his eyes. His arousal had gone beyond reasoning with. They had taken it too far. She trembled at his touch. She wanted this, but how could it lead to anything but heartbreak. She closed her eyes, trying to bring her body back under control. "Don't," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. "I'm well aware of what will happen should I lie with you. I have never wanted a lover like this. Let this happen, Ithilin."  
  
"But what of-" He cut her off, his mouth seeking hers hungrily. Her hands tightened on his thighs. A soft joyful cry escaped her throat as she arched into him. Her breath quickened and her pulse raced. She felt the last hook yield. As he explored the soft flesh beneath his slender, callused hands, she gasped with pleasure. Her world narrowed to the elf prince whose gentle, experienced hands sent fire coursing through her. "I need you!" she whimpered, her eyes half closed. She fumbled with the laces on his leggings. "Nay, a'maelamin," he chuckled throatily, silencing her struggling fingers with one hand, "the time is not yet right." Legolas got up and extinguished all but one candle in the room. As he climbed back into the bed, he pulled the bed curtains closed. Sunrise would come all too soon, and he did not want it to creep in upon their love- making. Ithilin had not moved. Her breath still came if fast and short. It would not be long now. "Ithilin?" he whispered as he straddled her waist again. "I am frightened, Legolas. I've never-" She trembled beneath him. "I know," he said gently as he kissed her throat, "We will take it slow. Let me know if I hurt you." She arched into him again, "This is forever, love. To thee do I bind myself, Ithilin." "To thee am I bound, Legolas." Her musical voice barely above a whisper. 


	5. Reconciliation

Part Five: Reconciliation.  
  
Aragorn stumbled into the courtyard just after midnight. Quietly, he entered the house and headed for the stairs. He really needed to talk to Legolas. Aragorn knew for something this important, his friend wouldn't be too upset about being woken from a dead sleep. Just as he put his foot on the bottom step, he heard his father call from his study. "Estel?" "Yes, Ada?" He said peering into the dimly lit space. Elrond sat in a wing chair near the hearth, a book lay open in his lap. "Come in, my son. I need to talk to you." Aragorn walked over and sat on the stool near his adopted father's feet. "Ada, Legolas and I quarreled. I need to apologize." The young human's eyes were full of pain. "I know all about your argument, Estel." The elf lord said evenly. "It's hard for both of you. If you had been an elf or Legolas a human, you might be able to understand each other a little better in matters such as this." "Humans court differently than elves, my son. That all." Elrond explained patiently, "And as far as I know, you have not seen young elves courting." Estel hung his head. "Legolas had had his lovers around me. I've teased him about them." "You have had lovers as well, youngling. And yet you have never reacted to his teasing and snide comments, until today." The elf continued, "With a lover, we are more open about it. Not only that, but they rarely last long. Courting is different, Aragorn. You will probably not know if Legolas is courting until well after he and his mate have bound." "Why wouldn't he tell me?" Aragorn was slightly shocked. "I'm his best friend." "Elves are very private about courting, Estel. It has nothing to do with your being his friend or not. It is something extremely personal." "But he knows I'm courting Arwen." The elf lord sensed the confusion from his human son and sighed, "I know it's not easy, Estel. Being in love never is, for either of our races. I also want you to realize that he has felt neglected these past weeks." "But we've done things together, Ada." "Some things, yes. But over all I think you have ignored his presence here." Elrond said sternly. "He's hurt and angry. And while I understand what's going on with you, he does not. Nor can you expect him to. To him, it seems as though you have taken another lover. Not found your mate." Aragorn shook his head. He did not understand. He wasn't really sure he wanted to, either. It was just way too complicated. "I was going to go up and apologize-" "I think it would be best to wait until he wakes. That way you two can discuss this with clear heads." Elrond knew that Ithilin had been in the prince's chamber earlier, and did not want to take the chance of Estel stumbling into something that the young elf wanted to keep private. "But, Ada-" "No Estel. You can speak to him when he wakes. Tomorrow." The elf lord arched an eyebrow at the human. "Now off to bed with you." "Yes, Ada."  
* * * Legolas lay curled around Ithilin's small body, both tangled in the silky sheets. Though she had fallen into an exhausted sleep soon after dawn broke, Legolas remained awake. His mind raced. What was he going to tell his father when he returned home? What consequences were they going to have to face? He worried more for the little she-elf at his side than himself. Though she wasn't really an elf at all, nor was she human. The closest thing he could come up with, was that she was one of the Maiar or Istari, but she really wasn't that either. Feeling her shiver slightly, he pulled her closer to his warmth. She sighed softly, settling into his embrace. He kissed her head, that lay against his arm. There was no going back. He had bound himself to her and she to him. He would not be allowed to marry anyone else now. His father was going to be furious. They had discussed his impending marriage before he left home, nearly six weeks ago now. He had resisted a little then and his father had lectured him about duty and family honor. The minute he said the words of binding, he had thrown his duty out the window. He had made a choice. One that he *did not* regret in the least. Tenderly he ran his fingers through her silky mane and traced the slight point of her ear. Then a soft knock came at the door, destroying the peace of this moment. "Legolas?" came Aragorn's whispered voice through the closed door. "Are you up yet?" The prince rolled his eyes in exasperation. He did not want to get up at all. :Ithilin?: he whispered in her mind. :I need to get up.: :Why not sleep?: came the sleep fogged reply as she moved her head from his arm. :I was thinking about many things, a'maelamin.: :'k.: Legolas chuckled softly as he kissed her ear, his unbound hair brushing against her face "Legolas?" "Just a minute, Arag-" he said as the door opened. Quickly he grabbed the sapphire breeches that had been tossed over the foot of the bed and pulled them on. As he slid off the bed from behind the curtains he tied the laces. "What do you need?" "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Legolas glanced at the window. The sun had risen beyond the walls of the cliffs. Already mid-morning and he hadn't slept at all. "I wanted to apologize for everything." Aragorn began as he moved passed the prince to sit on the edge of the bed. Grabbing his tunic from a nearby chair, Legolas caught his friend before he could sit on the bed and steered him back toward the door. "We can discuss this over breakfast, Estel. I'm starving." "How come your hair isn't braided?" asked the human as the prince shrugged into his shirt. "I nearly fell asleep in the bath, last night." "That mad at me?" "Yes." "Can you forgive me?" "We'll see, Strider." Lord Elrond looked up as the two friends entered the dining hall. Both youths took plates of food but noticed that Legolas had only a small amount of fruit on his. He noticed, too, that the blond elf's hair was left unbound. Those two things alone, however, meant little. "I thought you said you were hungry." Aragorn said pointing to the untouched food on the prince's plate as he went for more food. "What? I've eaten." Surprise flashed across the young elf's eyes The elf lord's suspicions were confirmed. The prince had bonded. And if that was true, the elf shouldn't even be out of bed. However, it appeared that reconciling his friendship with Aragorn was important enough to drag Legolas away from Ithilin's side. "No you haven't." "Fine. If it will make you happy. Watch." The prince speared a small piece of fruit and started to stick it in his mouth. "Aragorn, " the elf lord said suddenly, "There is a scroll on my desk that I need. Would you retrieve it for me, please." "Yes, Ada. In a minute." "No. Now" "Yes, Ada." The young human grumbled as he left the room. "Don't, young one." Elrond said softly, once Aragorn was out of ear shot, "It will only make you ill." "But-" "By rights, you shouldn't even have left her." "How?"  
  
Elrond chuckled, "Your hair is unbound, Legolas. You are starving but you dare not eat. And if it had not been for your argument with Estel, we would not see you for a week." "I do not want him to know yet. Please." "That may prove a little difficult, youngling. I will try to help all I can." The elf lord picked up the prince's plate and switched it with his own. "I don't think we'll be able to come up with enough excuses for your continued absence during the day." "I will speak with Ithilin. She will help." Elrond smiled. Legolas was determined to keep this a secret for a while. Quite possibly until after he had spoken to his father, maybe longer. "Have you gotten any rest?" "No." Legolas said with a weary but satisfied smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Elrond shook his head, chuckling, "Younglings." "Which, scroll did you need, Ada?" "I'm sorry, Aragorn. I just remembered that what I was looking for was not in any of them." "Legolas, do you want to go down to the lake today?" Aragorn asked, not noticing the elf's eyes were glazing in sleep. Elrond lightly touched the prince's arm. Legolas blinked awake and stretched. "As much as I would love to, Estel, I would rather stay in bed today." "You OK?" "Just weary, Aragorn. I've been angry at you for three weeks. Now that we're friends again, I just want to rest today." "Sure." Aragorn answered quickly scanning his friend for signs of illness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Estel. I wish I felt up to going." "It's all right. We can go later, when you're more awake." Legolas stood and padded toward the door. "Thank you for understanding, Estel." "Maybe I'll come up later and keep you company." "I thought you had chores this afternoon, Estel?" Elrond quirked an eyebrow at his human son. "But, Ada-" "I'm not going to let you shirk them, my son, just because you and Prince Legolas have made up." "But-" "No."  
* * * Legolas wearily made his way back to his room. After throwing the bolt, he sagged against the door. Padding quietly over to the bed, he lifted the heavy curtain back. Ithilin had kicked off most of the bed linens, leaving her slight body exposed. Legolas smiled. He let the heavy fabric fall closed and went to shut out the day. "Legolas?" Ithilin whispered sleepily. "I'm here, a'maelamin." "Did you talk with Estel?" The prince crawled into the bed and laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow, "Aye. He wanted to go down to the lake today, but I said I was too tired." She laughed softly, playing with the clasps on his tunic, "I bet you are." "I'm afraid I'll have to put in an appearance at supper, Ithilin." He kissed her forehead as he ran his free hand over her belly, delighting in the silkiness of her skin. "I know." She answered, lightly kissing his neck. Then she began to unhook the catches on his tunic. "You know that I love you, don't you?" He asked, laying back against the pillows. Puzzled, Ithilin sat up and looked into his sapphire eyes. "What brought this on?" "My father is going to be furious when I tell him." "So, don't, yet." Legolas winced a little as her cool hands came in contact with the warm skin of his belly. "I have to. While I am Thranduil's youngest son, I am still a prince. My marriage is being arranged as we speak. I told him before I left how much I hated the very idea of him selling me to the highest bidder like so much cattle. If you hadn't come along, Iluvatar only knows what kind of wife I would have ended up with."  
  
"Probably some scatterbrained fool with an eye only for your title."  
  
He chuckled softly, "And a proper burgeoning belly nine months after our marriage." Ithilin leaned against his bent legs. "Who says that I don't want that?" "Who said that I didn't? You don't want my title. And you are no fool. Young, yes very, compared to me. But you have a wisdom that one rarely sees in one so young. You love me and want me for who I am, not for how much you or your family can gain by our marriage." Legolas sat up on his elbows, gazing into her blue eyes, "I want you to know, too, that I don't care if you are elf, human, or whatever, I love you for you, nothing else." Ithilin smiled as a tear slid down his fair cheek. Her bond mate was far more sensitive than she had originally thought. While it hurt him deeply to go against his father's plans, he was willing to sacrifice everything for her. She reached out and brushed his silky mane away from his beautiful face, tucking it behind his ears. "I wouldn't care if you were an orc, my beautiful prince, as long as you loved me." 


	6. Namarie

Part Six: Namárië  
  
"Legolas!" came Lord Elrond's urgent voice at the door, a few days later. "Youngling, open up. I need to speak to you quickly."  
  
The two lovers exchanged worried looks. Legolas pulled his tunic off the foot board and handed it to her. "Put it on, quickly."  
  
He hopped off the bed and opened the door admitting the elf lord.  
  
"What is it?" he asked seeing the worry etched on Elrond's face.  
  
"Your father-" he began  
  
"What?!" the prince yelped, horrified, "Here?!"  
  
"Yes child. Down in the Great Hall pacing while I came looking for you."  
  
"No." he cast pain filled eyes at the bed as Ithilin emerged wearing his tunic. "Lord Elrond, the bond hasn't settled yet. He could take me away from her."  
  
Ithilin's quiet presence beside him made him look in her eyes. "Nothing and no one can take you from me." She said fiercely, her elven light flaring, "I will die before I would let that happen."  
  
"I know you would, a'maelamin."  
  
"Legolas, trust your father's love for you. Trust that he would not see you hurt." Elrond said laying his hand on the younger elf's shoulder. "Now both of you get dressed and come to the Great Hall."  
  
Fear swirled in the prince's silvery eyes until Ithilin took his hand and laid it over her heart. "If nothing else," she said quietly, "trust us."  
  
Legolas nodded and sighed. Walking to the wardrobe, he removed several articles of clothing meant for ceremony. A white silk tunic embroidered with gold and green leaves, a pair of emerald green velvet breeches and an emerald green doublet also embroidered with leaves he laid over the foot board. He took up the tunic and shrugged it on as Ithilin disappeared behind the door heading for her chambers.  
  
He donned his clothing like a kind of armor. The better he looked the more confident he felt. He wanted to leave his hair unbound but it kept falling in his face, so he took up a leather lace and pulled it back in a loose tail down his back. Lastly, he buckled on his quiver and knives and tied the laces on his arm guards.   
  
Ithilin met him at the door. His breath caught in his throat. Her dark blue velvet bodice had silver crescents embroidered all over the fabric, laced with a silver ribbon. Her gossamer white high collared under tunic was open to the low neck of her bodice. Silver threads chased down the length of her dark blue velvet skirt. At her slender waist hung a curved elven sword. Around her graceful neck hung a small tear shaped stone set in mithril. A silver crescent rested upon her brow. She looked like captured moonlight in a dark sapphire sky.  
  
"Your father awaits, my lord." She said taking his arm.  
  
"You are an impressive sight." He whispered finally, getting his mind to work again.  
  
"You expected less?" She shook her head at him and reached up to slipped the lace out of his hair. "What is this? You are new bound and are tying your hair back."  
  
Legolas smiled at her gentle scolding, kissing her tenderly, "It was getting in my face, love. Forgive a moments vanity."  
  
"You *are* a peacock," she chuckled as the descended the stair and entered the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
The elf king and Lord Elrond looked up as they entered. Elrond noted that, though they did not touch each other, they stood as close as they could without doing so; Ithilin a half step behind the prince.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil embraced the young elf. "Have you been enjoying your summer?"  
  
"Aye, Adar."  
  
"Lord Elrond tells me that you have been instructing his young ward in archery."  
  
"Aye. She is a very able pupil and quick to learn." The prince said favorably, glancing back at his companion. "I had thought, with Lord Elrond's approval of course, to begin sword work in the next week or so."  
  
"I'm afraid that will have to be postponed for the time being, my son."  
  
"Why?" Legolas knew perfectly well that his father's appearance here meant that the marriage preparations had been completed.   
  
"Legolas, I want you to meet your bride. This is Lady Yavisul."  
  
A tall she-elf emerged from behind the king. Hair the color of ripe wheat hung in loose ringlets down her back. Wintry blue eyes gazed with cool interest at the young prince. She wore a earthy brown kirtle, girded at her slim waist by a slender gold belt.  
  
"My Lord Prince." She said with a slight smile. Stepping forward, she offered her hand for the prince to kiss.  
  
"My lady," he replied coolly, bending over the proffered hand, his lips lightly brushing her skin. Then he caught his father's gaze. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"Adar," he said drawing his father aside, "I can not marry her."  
  
"I am not giving you a choice, Legolas. I know you dislike this, but I will not have you dishonor your royal lineage by remaining a bachelor."  
  
"Is that all I am to you?" Hurt evident in his voice. "Some whore you can sell to carry on the royal line of Mirkwood?"  
  
"You know I love you."  
  
"Not now I don't. I will not be used this way, father." Legolas' eyes flashed angrily, "You may have been able to goad my brothers into this, but-"  
  
"You will *not* take that tone with me, youngling. You *will* do as you are told whether you like the situation or not."   
  
"NO!"  
  
"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you." Thranduil caught his son by the arm in a crushing grip, as though the prince was an unruly elfling. Legolas winced as his father's hand clamped down tightly on his bicep and tried to pull away.  
  
" *I* *am* *not* *a* *child* *anymore*, *father*" he hissed.  
  
"And I am still your father." Thranduil said, his voice low and dangerous. "You will do your duty, my young son. It is your choice. You can be forced or you can do it willingly."  
  
Legolas squared his shoulders, his head held high and gaze cold. "I can not marry, father."  
  
"I am not above binding you and dragging you back to Mirkwood behind my horse, Legolas."  
  
"I can not marry because I am bound to another, Father!" He cried, wrenching his arm out of his father's grasp.  
  
A loud crack echoed through the hall as Thranduil's hand came in to contact with Legolas' cheek sending the reeling younger elf to the floor. The elf king's eyes blazed with barely controlled rage as he drew his sword and pinned his son to the polished wood. "You are a royal, Legolas Greenleaf. I will not have common blood tainting my line. Who is this whore who dares to sully your name?"  
  
"She is no whore, Adar. It is Ithilin." Legolas' voice was barely above a whisper. "Lord Elrond's ward."  
  
"Get up!" he said tapping his son's chin with the point of the blade. "Go bind your hair and make ready to leave. I am taking you home. NOW!"  
  
Legolas got slowly to his feet, anger blazing in his sapphire eyes. He knew Lord Elrond could not help him. He had never felt so helpless in his life. As he stalked out of the Great Hall, he felt Ithilin's arm link through his.   
  
***  
  
"I love you." She whispered in a tight voice as he closed and locked the door to his chambers.  
  
"I have never doubted that, a'maelamin." He sighed, turning toward her. "I know that there was nothing anyone could have done, least of all you. He is going to force me to wed Lady Yavisul even if he has to bind and gag me to do it. There is no way out."  
  
Ithilin nodded, staring defeatedly at the carpet.   
  
"Ithilin, I love you and need you. Nothing can change that." He said sadly, "But I also need you to understand that herbs can be given to make me lie with her against my will."  
  
"That may be beyond our control, but I can make our bond permanent." She said defiantly staring into his eyes.   
  
"How?"  
  
"By blood." She said simply. "Blood binds more fully and more permanently than mere words. It is old magic from the time our ancestors first awoke on the shores of Nen Echui." Ithilin unsheathed her blade and laid it across the palm of her hand. "Say the word and I will do it."  
  
"Wasn't your Maiden's Blood enough?" he asked pulling the sword away from her hand. "Ithilin, you are in my heart and soul. I am bound only to you. You are my wife."  
  
All of a sudden, her eyes went wide and she rushed into the bath chamber. Legolas chuckled softly as heard her retching into the basin. He went in and knelt beside her, gently pulling her long hair away from her flushed face.  
  
"And the child you carry is my heir." He whispered with a smile, tenderly kissing her ear.  
  
Dark sapphire eyes peered at him over her arm with a mixture of fear and joy.  
  
"This is the Old Magic, a'maelamin." He pressed his hand to her belly. "This is our bond and our hope. I will never regret the choice I made because I made it within the bonds of love. And this is the product of that love."  
  
"I'm frightened."  
  
Legolas rubbed her back, smiling as he kissed her shoulder. "I am too. I wish I could be here for our babe's birth. Our forced separation is going to be hard on both of us, but I think it will be hardest on you. And I worry more for you, than anything."  
  
"What of Estel?" She gasped over another heave.  
  
"Here, this should help." He said laying a cool cloth on her neck, "Tell him, don't tell him, that's up to you. It doesn't matter now. Better?"  
  
She nodded shakily as he handed her a small mug with water in it.   
  
"Drink slowly."   
  
Suddenly someone pounded on the door.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
The prince ignored the insistent pounding. "The door is locked, love. I will not leave until I know you're all right."  
  
Ithilin still looked ashen and he feared she might pass out. A mixture of fear and defiance lit her luminous blue eyes.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"You'll see." He helped her up and led her back into the bed chamber.   
  
"LEGOLAS! Open this door!" the king bellowed, his fist connecting with the solid wood of the door again.  
  
Ithilin clung, trembling, to the bed post as her mate stripped off his ceremonial garments. The leaf embroidered white tunic, he tossed over the foot board along with the jerkin and leggings. Ithilin grabbed up the silk shirt, pressing the soft fabric to her nose.  
  
Legolas smiled, his long slender fingers brushing her cheek. "Keep it, a'maelamin. For our elfling."  
  
After donning his normal silver tunic and dark blue-gray leggings, he threw back the bolt and stood protectively in front of the little she-elf.  
  
"You will not harm her." He said warningly as his father burst through the heavy oaken door.   
  
The prince then turned to Ithilin and knelt down before her. Taking her small hands in his own, he pressed them to his lips. Then he moved his hands to her hips and gently pulled her to him, planting a tender kiss on her belly. "You are my hope, hên-nîn. Grow strong so you can take care of you mother for me."   
  
As he stood he took her in his arms, holding her to his chest, as her small body was wracked by heartbroken sobs. Then he lifted her head and drew her into a gentle but passionate kiss, his lips touching every inch of her face as though learning her by heart. "To thee do I bind my heart and soul. To thee will I remain true. Thou art my life, for without thee I am nothing. You are my chosen mate, Ithilin. I belong only to you."  
  
"Are you packed?" the elf king demanded coldly.  
  
"Yes, Adar." Legolas lifted Ithilin up and placed her on the bed. "Lord Elrond will look after you, a'maelamin. Be strong." He bent down and kissed her, his lips lingering against hers. "Know that my love for you will never fade. Not even death could take it from you."  
  
"Come, Legolas." Thranduil grabbed his son's arm and spun the young elf to face him. "I will not accept this whore as your wife or this bastard as your heir. Now bind your hair and let us go."  
  
"I am still within the fortnight of my bonding, Adar." The prince replied calmly, his blue eyes cold as steel. "I will cut my hair ere I bind it."  
  
Furious, Thranduil took one of the prince's white handled knives, pulled his long blond hair into a tight tail at the nape of his neck, and with one swift jerk of the blade Legolas' golden locks fell to the floor. "Have it your way, youngling."  
  
***  
  
"Legolas, what happened to-" Aragorn stammered at the sight of his friend's shorn head.  
  
Legolas smiled, his sapphire eyes triumphant, "I was disobedient, mellon-nîn. It is nothing."   
  
"Nothing?" The human gazed at his friend, puzzled. "For as long as I've known you, you have always been very protective of your precious hair."  
  
"Yes, I know." The prince glanced back up the stairs, "But it was worth it."  
  
Aragorn followed the prince's gaze. At the top of the stair stood Ithilin. The young woman was trembling and her dark eyes were filled with tears that she refused to shed.  
  
Legolas caught his gaze, "Take care of her, mellon-nîn. She will need your strength."  
  
"But, Legolas, what is-"  
  
"I have disobeyed, Aragorn. And now, I ask that you take care of Ithilin. I can not be here to do so myself."  
  
"Legolas! Now!" Thranduil growled as he pulled his son out the door.  
  
"You must promise this, mellon-nîn."  
  
"You are bound?"  
  
"Yes." Came the simple reply.  
  
To Ithilin?"  
  
"Yes." The elf looked his friend straight in the eye. "You must promise."  
  
Aragorn looked back at the trembling girl again then at his friend. Seeing in the elf prince's eyes pain and hope, he nodded. "I promise, mellon-nîn. She will be well cared for."  
  
"Thank you, Estel. You have lifted a great weight from my heart."   
  
With that, Legolas leapt on to his horse and followed his father out of the courtyard and into the forest, heading home to Mirkwood and a life of slavery to a woman he did not love.  
  
7 


End file.
